The Manager
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Tawni Runnels was the most dominate diva on the FCW Roster, but now that she's gone 6 months as the Queen of FCW... Full Summary inside! Rated T... Pairings inside, I'll add the 2nd character when the couple is figured out!


_Ok, yeah... I know... I shouldn't be starting another story xD but 2 things: __1) This fricken thing does not want to leave my head and 2) My Damn forsaken Corre Musi are annoying me! __So now you know what I have to deal with... also I'm going to be using the wrestlers/divas real names for this fiction, but for those people who do not them I will put their wrestler/diva name in parenthesis! _

_Me: CORRE!  
>Corre musi: *walks in* Yes?<br>Me: one of you read the disclaimer  
>Slater muse: I will *reads disclaimer card* Anna owns nothing in this fiction but the plot and the OC! WWE belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon!<br>Me: Thank Slater! *hugs Slater* _

_**Full Summary- **Tawni Runnels was the most dominate diva on the FCW Roster, but now that she's gone 6 months as the Queen of FCW, WWE decides to bring her to the main roster. Only problem is that WWE wants her to start off on the roster being a manager, instead of putting her right into the ring... the thing is she's not managing just one superstar, but four... WWE wants Tawni to manage The Corre! That's right, The Corre.. Will Tawni be able to deal with all of them? Or will WWE send her back to FCW? How about love? Will Tawni fall for one of the members and if so which one will she fall for? Heath Slater? Justin Gabriel? Wade Barrett? or Ezekiel Jackson? _

**_Rating- _**_I'm starting this off as T, but I might make chapters M... so be warned_

**_Pairing- _**_Heath Slater/OC but their are going to be friendship pairings between: Edge/OC, Kelly/OC, Layla/OC, Cody Rhodes/OC, AJ Lee/OC, Wade Barrett/OC, Justin Gabriel/OC, Zeke/OC_

**_Other Pairings- _**_Wade Barrett/Chika Mizanin(OC), Justin Gabriel/Kelly Kelly, Cody Rhodes/Layla El_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What do they want?<p>

**Some times it's hard to know**

The all to familiar theme song Stand Up preformed by Erin Bowman played throughout the FCW arena, as a girl with long black hair came out wearing a very unique tank top that was tied around her neck and the other tie holding down the bottom of it. Her bottoms shaking as she walked and got into the ring, and toping off the outfit on her head was the Queen of FCW Crown.

"Well, it appears that Tawni is ready to defend that crown tonight!" Abraham Washington said watching Tawni, who was on the second rope, finishing up her entrance.

After Tawni completed her entrance, the next theme played and AJ Lee came out all smiles for having a chance at getting back the FCW Crown.

The referee called for the bell to ring as soon as AJ finished her entrance. Almost immediately after AJ and Tawni locked up, before Tawni got the upper hand and grabbed a handful of AJ's hair back and making the back of her head hit the mat.

~ Near the end of the match ~

The referee told Tawni _'not the hair'_ but she wasn't listening as she grabbed a handful of hair again, but instead she helped AJ into a standing position before letting go. AJ Lee sent a kick to Tawni's side, but Tawni caught her leg; however AJ managed to get her other leg up and kick the taller female in the head. Tawni fell to the mat on her side, holding her head, AJ quickly went for the cover…

_1...2.._

Kick out, Tawni managed to get her shoulder up just before the three count. Tawni got to her feet, still a little groggy from the kick to the head, she didn't notice where AJ had gone to… until the shorter female jumped off the turnbuckle and performed a cross body, before going for a pin.

_1...2...3_

"And your winner and New Queen of FCW: AJ Lee!" the ring announcer said, as AJ celebrated and Tawni rolled out of the ring.

~ Backstage ~ Tawni's P.O.V

I walked backstage a little disappointed that I lost the crown, but it was a great match and April was one hell of an athlete, so I guess I'm a little happy that I lost the crown to her. I sighed as I walked toward my locker room to change and head home.

I walked to the door, but just before I opened someone placed a hand on my shoulder, "Come on, Greg! I've told you a million times already we're not.." I started to say as I turned around to face, who I believed was Greg Marasciulo _(Trent Barreta)_, was really Stu Bennett _(Wade Barrett)_, Heath Miller _(Heath Slater)_, Paul Lloyd Jr. _(Justin Gabriel)_ and Rycklon Stephens _(Ezekiel Jackson)_… better known as WWE's The Corre.

"It's nice to see you again, Tawni!" Stu said, that's when I realized it was Bennett who put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nice to see you guys too!" I said moving my hand behind me and touching the doorknob, "Now if you don't mind, I have to change!" I turned the handle and opened it, while backing up.

I stepped into the room and went to close the door, only for Stu to stop it from closing all the way with his hand, "We don't mind, Tawni! In fact, we can wait for you to finish up!" I gulped as he moved his hand, finally allowing the door to close. I locked the door and backed up, bumping into a couch where I fell backwards sitting on the seat.

I picked up my I phone and went on twitter and posted up:

_TrueTawni Well I finally lost the Crown tonight and guess who's backstage at the FCW arena tonight from the WWE roster!_

I couldn't get off of twitter and not check out the mentions that people sent me, so I clicked it and read through a couple. Just as I was about to log off, I got a new mention.. I expected it to be from a fan who was guessing who was backstage, so I refreshed the page and read what was posted.

_WadeBarrett (at)TrueTawni Oh, I wonder who could be backstage!_

I nearly dropped my phone thinking, _'What do they want with me?'_ tightening the grip on the phone, I reply

_TrueTawni (at)WadeBarrett Hmm, could one of the people be an annoying Englishman? I wonder._

I dug through my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt that looked like it would be huge on me… maybe because it was a shirt I had "borrowed" from Cody, and pulling out some underwear: panties/bra those things. Before walking into the bathroom for a quick shower, I dropped my clothes to the floor just as my phone vibrated indicating I had a text.

Checking the messages I see it's from twitter, I get back on my twitter and click on my mentions to see

_WadeBarrett (at)TrueTawni that hurts, Tawni! We just want to talk to you!_

Rolling my eyes at the beginning of the reply, I write back

_TrueTawni (at)WadeBarrett Well I'm hopping into the shower real quick.. Do you boys think you can last 5 min without me?_

I set my phone on the counter, making sure I kept Twitter on so I see what the reply would be from him. Taking off the now starting to stink attire, I started the water and got it to the temperature I wanted, checking for new tweets one last time and seeing nothing I hopped in.

In about 5 minutes, I was out and feeling refreshed and ready to face anything the world wanted to throw at me. Glancing at the phone on the counter I picked it up and saw I had about 4 new mentions on twitter, clicking the button that showed them only to be in shock of what three of the people were saying… one of them was:

_CorreFan1 Ok, is (at)WadeBarrett and (at)TrueTawni dating? 'Cause their fighting like lovers do when their having an argument! _

"What the frick? Me and Him Dating?" I wanted to scream, but I read the final new tweet.

_WadeBarrett (at)TrueTawni Aw, Fine! We can wait to talk when your finished up! _

I didn't bother to reply to him on twitter, so I just got dressed into the faded blue jeans, and the "borrowed" Zelda shirt.. Ok, I'm not a fan of the Zelda games, but Cody hasn't figured out that I took it yet!

~ Outside Tawni's Locker Room ~ Wade's P.O.V

I watched as some people who were following me and I suppose were following Tawni, sent in tweets asking if me and Tawni were dating. I posted a new tweet; which probably would be answering people's questions…

_WadeBarrett Just letting everyone know, me and (at)TrueTawni are not dating… but according to some people we should be!_

I clicked on Tawni's name and saw that she retweeted it for her followers to read too, to let them know that we're not dating too.

Just as I was about to send her a message, the door to the locker room opened and she came out with her bag on her shoulder,

"If you guys want to talk to me, can you do it as we head for the parking lot? I kind of want to get home and rest!" she said walking past the four men standing by the door.

"of course," I said falling in step next to her in the hall, while the others followed behind us.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, yes... I am going to incorporate Twitter into this story a lot more than I do with my other stories! Also, yes... Tawni is related to Cody... he's her brother and she loves to "borrow" t-shirt's from him! :)<em>

_Ok, since it doesn't like the "at" symbol... I'm going to be representing that with "(at)" when a Twitter conversation is happening! ;)_


End file.
